


Bedtime Story ( No Matter What )

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Story Arc
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tình yêu giống như ánh sao, vĩnh viễn không bao giờ lụi tàn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story ( No Matter What )

\- Con đã sẵn sàng cho giấc ngủ chưa? Đã đánh răng chưa nào?

\- R... rồi... Con... sắp xong... rồi...

Raven vừa đánh răng vừa đáp lại lời ba nó, miệng đầy ứ những bọt là bọt. James không khỏi phì cười. Nhìn con bé kìa, luống cuống chải răng cho xong để kịp chạy ra nghe ba kể chuyện, lại còn vội vội vàng vàng quệt tay vào áo ngủ nữa chứ. Cậu khe khẽ lắc đầu. Đó là bộ đồ ngủ mà cậu mới mua cho con bé sáng nay, chưa mặc được một ngày mà đã bôi ra rồi, đã thế lại còn chuẩn bị đi ngủ nữa. Hôm nào cậu phải phạt nó vì tội hay bôi bẩn quần áo mới được.

Con bé sà vào lòng James, cười khành khạch khi cậu cúi xuống cù léc nó, cánh tay khẳng khiu ôm chặt lấy cổ ba nó, hai chân thì loi choi không ngừng quẫy đạp. Cậu dịu dàng nhìn nó. Ừ thì đôi lúc cũng muốn mắng nó thật, nhưng con bé là điều quý giá nhất mà cậu có, là nguồn động viên lớn lao của cậu, là mục đích tốt đẹp cuối cùng để cậu tồn tại trên đời. Sự thật là vậy, mặc dù nghe có vẻ hơi tiêu cực. Khi mà tất cả những điều cậu yêu quý đều bỏ rơi cậu, chỉ có con bé mới khiến cậu có động lực sống tiếp. Raven là tất cả của cậu, và cậu nguyện dành cả đời để yêu thương, chăm sóc con bé, làm mọi thứ để nó được hạnh phúc, nhất quyết không để nó đi theo vết xe đổ của cậu.

\- Nào, Công chúa của ba. – James bế con bé lên giường, kéo chăn qua ngực nó – Chú gấu Teddy của cưng đâu rồi nhỉ?

\- Đây ạ! – Raven cười ré lên, tay giữ khư khư con gấu nhỏ mềm mại.

\- Giờ thì... ai muốn nghe ba kể chuyện nào? - Cậu nháy mắt với con bé.

\- Con! – Nó thích thú giơ tay, kéo theo cả người bạn nhỏ của nó – Teddy cũng muốn nữa!

\- Được rồi. – James phì cười – Chúng ta bắt đầu nhé.

Cậu kéo mép chăn, ngồi lên phần đệm trống. Giọng cậu bắt đầu du dương:

\- Small trong truyện kể trước giờ đi ngủ hôm nay của chúng ta đã hỏi rất nhiều câu hỏi... – James mỉm cười dịu dàng với con bé – Con có muốn nghe câu chuyện của cậu ấy không?

Raven gật đầu, nhìn ba nó đầy háo hức. James tiếp tục ngân giọng:

\- Small cảm thấy chán nản và tăm tối. - Mắt cậu trở nên xa xăm - Cậu ấy quăng vứt và đập phá đồ đạc... Cậu ấy la hét, khua khoắng rồi lại phá phách. Cậu ấy cáu kỉnh vô cùng...

 

_James đang điên loạn. Cậu phá huỷ tất thảy mọi thứ trong phòng, phá vỡ cả những món đồ trang trí trước giờ cậu vẫn luôn yêu thích.Cậu giận dữ, đau khổ và bất lực._

 

James nhìn đôi mắt mở lớn của con gái rồi tiếp tục:

\- “Trời đất ơi!” Large nói “Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy!?”. Small trả lời, “Tớ là Small cáu kỉnh và u ám. Chẳng có ai yêu thương tớ cả.”  
   “Ôi Small à,” Large nói “Cho dù cậu có cáu kỉnh hay không... Tớ vẫn sẽ luôn yêu thương cậu dù bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra.”

 

_“Chúa ơi!” Michael hoảng hồn nhìn cậu “Em đã làm cái quái gì vậy!???”_  
_“Tránh xa em ra!” James hét “Em đang điên lên đấy, đừng có động vào em!!”_  
_“Chết tiệt, James, nhìn anh này, nghe anh nói đã.” Anh van nài cậu “Anh là chồng em, là người yêu của em, em phải...”_  
_“Không! Không! Chẳng có ai yêu em hết! Không một ai hết!”_  
_“Ôi James à, em biết mà...”Michael thở dài. Anh dịu dàng nhìn cậu “Anh vẫn sẽ luôn yêu thương em dù bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra.”._

 

\- Small hỏi, “Nếu tớ là một con gấu xám, liệu cậu có còn yêu thương tớ không, có còn quan tâm tớ không?”  
   “Tất nhiên là có” Large nói, “Cho dù có là gấu, tớ sẽ vẫn yêu cậu mà.”

 

_“Mike này...” James nhìn anh. Tâm trạng của cậu đã dịu đi đôi chút. “Nếu em hung dữ như một con gấu, anh vẫn sẽ yêu em chứ, vẫn quan tâm em chứ!?”_  
_“ Đương nhiên rồi...” Michael đáp, “Dù em có dữ tợn đến thế nào đi chăng nữa thì anh vẫn sẽ yêu em.”_

 

\- Small lại hỏi, “Nhưng mà nếu tớ bị biến thành một con bọ... Cậu vẫn sẽ yêu tớ và ôm lấy tớ chứ?”  
  “Tất nhiên tớ sẽ làm vậy rồi” Large đáp, “Cho dù là bọ, tớ vẫn sẽ luôn yêu thương cậu.”  
  
  
  
_“Thế còn... nếu như em chỉ là một con bọ?” James đờ đẫn “Nếu thân phận em chỉ nhãi nhép như một con bọ... anh vẫn sẽ yêu em và ôm em vào lòng chứ!?"_  
_Anh nhíu mày nhìn cậu: “Sao em lại tự ví mình như vậy...!?”_  
_“Trả lời em đi!” Cậu gắt.  
“Tất nhiên rồi James.” __Anh đau đớn trấn an cậu “Em có là bọ đi chăng nữa, anh vẫn sẽ luôn yêu em.”_

 

\- “Cho dù bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra?” Small hỏi và mỉm cười. “Vậy nếu như tớ biến thành một con cá sấu?”  
   Large trả lời, “Tớ sẽ ôm cậu thật chặt, và dỗ dành cậu đi ngủ vào mỗi tối.”

 

_“Dù cho bất kì điều gì xảy ra?” James ngước nhìn anh, “Vậy, nếu như em xấu xí như một con cá sấu... lúc đó anh có còn muốn ôm em không?”_  
_Michael trả lời, cổ họng anh nghẹn đắng: “Anh sẽ ôm em thật chặt và cùng em ngủ mỗi đêm, dù cho bất cứ điều gì xảy ra.”_

 

\- “Vậy tình yêu có hết được không?” Small hỏi. “Nó sẽ tan vỡ hay thay đổi chứ? Cậu có sửa được nó, gắn lại nó không? Nó có thể trở về như ban đầu không?”  
   “Ôi thật là,” Large nói. “Tớ đâu có thông minh như vậy. Tớ chỉ biết tớ sẽ mãi mãi yêu cậu”.

 

_“Thế thì, em hỏi nữa này.” James lại tiếp tục, “Có khi nào chúng ta sẽ kết thúc không? Tình yêu của chúng ta có tan vỡ hay thay đổi không? Nếu vậy thì anh sẽ sửa được chứ, sẽ đưa nó về như cũ chứ?”_  
_“Ôi trời ạ...” Michael phì cười. “Anh đâu phải thiên tài chứ. Anh chỉ biết là mình sẽ mãi yêu em thôi.”_

 

\- “Nhưng nếu chúng ta chết đi thì sao? Khi đó cậu còn yêu tớ không? Tình yêu còn tồn tại không?”  
   Large ôm lấy Small và họ cùng nhau nhìn lên bầu trời đêm. Mặt trăng giữa bầu trời, và cả những vì sao, đều đang toả sáng.  
   “Small, hãy nhìn lên những ngôi sao kia, nhìn xem chúng đang phát sáng rực rỡ.”  
   “Nhưng một vài trong số ấy đã chết đi từ rất lâu rồi. Và chúng vẫn toả sáng giữa trời đêm.”  
   “Tình yêu, cũng giống như ánh sao, mãi mãi tồn tại.”

 

_“Nhưng. nếu chúng ta chết đi thì sao?” James lại buồn bã, “Khi đó anh còn yêu em chứ? Tình yêu của chúng ta vẫn còn tồn tại chứ?”_  
_Michael dịu dàng ôm lấy cậu, để cậu tựa vào ngực mình. Anh hướng cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nơi có vầng trăng tròn vành vạnh và những vì sao sáng lung linh._  
_“James, em thấy không, thấy những ngôi sao đó không?” Anh cười nhẹ, hôn lên tóc cậu. “Chúng đang phát ra ánh sáng vô cùng rực rỡ. Nhưng tiếc thay, một vài trong số đó đã chết từ lâu rồi. Ấy vậy mà, chúng vẫn không ngừng toả sáng, lấp lánh cả trời đêm.”_  
_Anh khẽ hôn lên vai cậu, anh thì thầm:_  
_“James ạ, tình yêu cũng giống như vì sao, sự tồn tại của nó là vĩnh cửu... Và anh, dù cho bất cứ điều gì xảy ra, vẫn sẽ luôn luôn bên em, mãi mãi yêu em.”_

 

Giọng James như lạc hẳn đi. Cậu trân trân nhìn vào khoảng không, ánh mắt mông lung trong vô định. Tầm nhìn của cậu bị nhoè bởi những giọt nước lăn vội qua khoé mi. James đang khóc. Cậu khóc khi đang kể chuyện cho Raven, cậu nhớ về anh khi đang kể chuyện cho con bé. James gửi mọi đau đớn vào câu chuyện, gửi mọi nỗi niềm vào lời kể du dương. Nước mắt cậu rơi lã chã, lăn dài trên gò má xanh xao, trượt dần xuống cần cổ gầy guộc, thấm đẫm lớp vải áo cũ sờn. Cậu lấy tay áo gạt vội nơi khoé mắt, giấu đi đôi mắt đang ửng đỏ và gương mặt nhăn nhó đầy đau thương.

Raven ngơ ngác nhìn cậu. Con bé không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Chẳng phải ba nó đang kể chuyện sao, sao tự dưng lại khóc? Câu chuyện đâu đến nỗi buồn như vậy đâu...

Con bé vô thức gạt tay James, miết nhẹ lên má cậu. James ngỡ ngàng nhìn nó. Nó chẳng biết nói gì, chỉ ậm ừ:

\- Ba... ba đừng buồn nữa mà... Ba làm Raven buồn theo đó...

James đột nhiên nấc lên. Cậu bụm chặt lấy miệng, cố ngăn tiếng khóc đang chựa trào. Raven của cậu, con bé vừa an ủi cậu. Nó giúp cậu vượt qua nỗi buồn, giúp cậu vượt qua nỗi đau dài đằng đẵng...

Con bé chính là nguồn sống bất diệt của cậu...

Con bé... quả thật... giống hệt ai đó...

 

***

 

James về phòng, khoá cửa lại. Raven đã ngủ, giờ thì cậu đã có không gian riêng cho mình. Cậu bước về phía cửa sổ, ngước nhìn bầu trời lấp lánh trăng sao, vô thức mỉm cười:

\- Anh... vẫn nhớ phải không...? Anh đã nói vậy mà... Anh đã nói rằng...

_“...dù cho bất cứ điều gì xảy ra, vẫn sẽ luôn luôn bên em, mãi mãi yêu em...”_

 

                        -End (?)-


End file.
